


Drabbles

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Christmas, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Use of Ribbons, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vampires, Werewolves, Whipping, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: Collection of Mattlex drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. “Oh, fuck, yes. Bite me again.”

It’s when Matt receives his third beer of the evening and thanks the bartender that he notices the man entering the pub.

It doesn’t take Matt long to figure out that the man is a vampire. He’s beautiful, skin fair and perfect, his jawline and cheekbones sharp. His dark hair is slicked back, the short strands held in place by hair gel. Around his neck and fingers, all kinds of jewellery laid in with onyxes and rubies that sparkle in the light. The most telling, though, is the bright red of his eyes, and as if he can sense Matt’s staring, they land on Matt, and it makes his cheeks heat. It’s not like Matt’s never met one before; this pub especially is usually full of all kinds of creatures, from monsters to werewolves, like himself, but there’s something about the vampire’s piercing gaze and arched brow that makes Matt squirm on his stool.

It also doesn’t take Matt long to figure out the man’s trouble. He has taken the seat next to Matt, and drawls, “Got any recommendations?”

Matt turns his head, eyes curiously roaming over the other man’s face before he raises his newly filled glass. “This is quite good,” he murmurs, “but I hear the Bloody Marys are to die for.”

The vampire smiles, and Matt catches a glimpse of his fangs as he does. “Cheeky.” It’s a low rumbling sound that makes Matt’s mouth go dry.

“I’m Matt.” A bit clumsy, Matt sticks his hand out as he chokes out the introduction, expectant look in his eyes, desperate to hear that voice again, to know the man’s name.

Those red eyes look down at the hand offered to him, contemplating his options before looking Matt in the eyes again as he grips it and shakes with a smile. “Alex.”

–

It’s their fifth date and Alex invites Matt over to his place to have dinner.

Or, that is the plan.

Within five seconds of Matt walking through the door, Alex has Matt pinned against it, unable to control himself. The smaller of the two presses their lips together in a hungry kiss. They know their way around each other’s mouths by now; that exploration had taken up most of their time on their second date. What is new, though, is the shift of Alex’s thigh between Matt’s, pressing gently against where Matt is already hardening. He groans at the pressure, teeth snaring Alex’s bottom lip when he pulls away, and suddenly Alex’s lips at his ear, whispering hotly,

“Want you so bad, Matthew,” he murmurs before kissing along Matt’s jaw and fisting the fabric of Matt’s t-shirt. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah?”

–

Matt’s on his back, pressed against the mattress, hands entwined with Alex’s and pushed up above his head. Alex is like an angel above him, each roll of his hips and each word tumbling from his mouth rushing Matt closer and closer to the edge.

Alex watches as Matt’s head trashes from one side to the other, where he pressed his cheek into the pillow. Alex’s nostrils flare as his eyes scan the curve of Matt’s neck. He can smell the blood beneath his skin almost as well as he can hear it rushing through Matt’s veins. Leaning in, he pressed his body flush to Matt’s, and nuzzles the flesh with his nose, inhaling sharply at how much more delicious Matt smells from so close.

“Alex, you can—” Matt cuts himself off with a groan, hips still working on as he works his hands free from Alex’s iron grip. One hand clutches Alex’s waist, and the other scratches at his back. “You can do it. I trust you.”

Alex gasps at the admission, feeling a small  _pang!_ in his chest where pride and love flare. With a wet sound, he opens his mouth and runs his tongue over his teeth. Then, in one swift motion, he leans in, attaches his mouth to Matt’s neck and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh.

Matt howls, and his eyes slip shut. He hisses at the sting, but welcomes the sensation when he comes harder than he ever has, pulsing and swelling where he’s buried deep. His hips still wind, chasing after more of what he’s just experienced, and when he opens his eyes he realizes what had set him off like this.

Alex had pushed himself up, and he was now once more seated in Matt’s lap. His near porcelain skin is littered in scratch marks, but nothing beats the contrast of the deep, red lines of blood running from his lips and the corners of his mouth down his neck and chest. He grins and licks his lips with an appreciative sound. “You taste so sweet, babeh,” comes the drawled out compliment. The fingers of his left hand swipe over his chin, and then he pops them into his mouth, groaning at the taste. “Fookin’ delicious.” Then he’s pursing those crimson lips into a concentrated pout and lets his hands land on Matt’s pectorals, smudging the flushed skin and hair there with blood red marks.

Not that Matt cares; he’s entranced, only faintly aware of it, and of the dull ache in the side of his neck and the blurring of his vision, but he doesn’t  _care_. He registers Alex asking, “Alright?”, with a slight hint of concert, and Matt nods in reply, despite not being really sure if he is. He’s afloat, and realizes he’d let Alex do anything to him right now, because all of the sensations that border on something akin to pain are nothing compared to the demanding swelling of his cock. He’s still very much hard, and when he pushes his hips up once more, the throbbing in his neck intensifies, burning oh so sweetly as feels the sensation of another orgasm fast approaching. “Oh, fuck, yes.” His eyes snap open, and those big eyes are focused on him, irises nearly black after Alex has gotten a taste of him. Alex’s head cocks, as if to ask,  _‘What do you want?’_  and Matt says it before he can even think,

“Bite me again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. "I love you", told over a bottle of beer.

The steady chatter of people in the small pub gives it something extra, and as they settle in the booth, Alex first, Matt following suit, carrying their beers, it also serves as an excuse to press close.

Their glasses clink together once as they look each other straight in the eye, both knowing the kinds of bad look not looking at each other would mean.

Matt figured seven years of bad sex wasn’t what he needed right before his wedding.

“So, three more days, eh?” Alex asks, taking the first sip of his beer before setting the bottle down. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he turns his head away from Matt.

The drummer sighs with a smile and replies, “Unbelievable, innit?”

Alex hums with a nod, finger tracing over the rim of green glass in front of him. “Yeah,” he breathes. “It’s all very surreal. One moment you’re best mates, getting into trouble in school, starting a band… an’ before you know it you’re best mates traveling the world, attendin’ each other’s weddings and holding each other’s babies…” He picks the bottle up, swinging back a large gulp.

Matt scoffs. “I know. Who’d have known–”

“I love you,” Alex states out of the blue. His tone is different. Far more serious. “You do know that, do you?”

Matt struggles to find his breath at the admission, sensing it’s part of something bigger. He settles on taking a sip to buy himself some time to come up with a reply. A myriad of emotions rush through his veins, and briefly he takes the time to appreciate Alex telling him this.

“I’m proud of you, Matthew,” Alex continues. “You’re living your dream, you’ve got Bree, and Amelia… Your own little family, and I…” Alex’s head lands on Matt’s shoulder. “I’m extremely happy for you,” he settles on after a beat of silence.

Matt grips onto Alex’s hand, resting on his own thigh, the table obscuring the sight for any viewer outside of their booth. “I know, Al. I know. Love you too, yeah?”

Alex hums, but gives no verbal reply. He simply squeezes Matt’s hand under the table hoping to get his message across.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60\. “Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.”

“Look at me.”

With a wet sound, Matt takes a shuddering breath while he attempts to open his eyes when Alex basically orders him to do so. The way he’s growling the words makes Matt’s pulse quicken, and his cock jump. His bottom lip trembles at the almost painful sensation, and a little howl escapes him as his fingers flex around the rope he’s clutching in his fists.

“God, Maffew…. Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.”

He’s used up, and has lost all perception of time. On top of that, everything aches: His arms, suspended above him; his neck, straining to support his head as it alternatively shoots up and hangs between his shoulders; his chest, dark red welts running down his torso from where he’s been clawed at, his nipples rubbed sore; his back, pressed against the cold, hard wall of their bedroom; his legs, trembling as he pushes up on his toes at every whisper, order, gentle touch or slap delivered to him; and most of all his cock, coloured an almost dark shade of purple, heavy and sticky, standing at attention between his thighs.

Matt’s not used to this kind of torture, but when his eyes finally do open, he’s reminded of why he’s playing along.

The smaller man in front of him rolls up the sleeves of the dark dress shirt he’s wearing, before dragging a hand through his dark, slicked back hair. Then, he finally meets Matt’s gaze again. Alex’s eyes are blown wide in excitement, and he’s unmistakeably hard under the almost skin tight jeans he’s wearing. He groans and he palms himself while he takes Matt’s current state in. His other hand still clutching the riding crop he’d used on Matt only minutes before.

Matt barely registers the twist of the other’s wrist, and before Matt knows it, the riding crop lashes against one of his nipples, and then against the tip of his cock. Matt shouts. Hard. His cock swings down and bounces up, and his torso twist as he pulls himself up. He’s once again reminded of the bonds that tie him in place and his head bangs against the wall in defeat.

“Maffew,”Alex purrs, “I said “Look at me”, c’mon, babeh.”

Matt’s gaze shifts back to Alex, and suddenly, at once, it’s all too much. He can hear his blood roar in his ears, feels everything throb, and ache, and pull. He can’t think, but at the same time all he can think about is release. “P-Please,” he stutters. “Please, Alex, I need—“

“Shhh.” Alex quickly drops his instrument of torture at Matt’s tone, recognizing he’s bent the man a little further than he could take. He approaches him, standing close, almost pressed against his broad chest. “I know, love,” he shushes, a finger coming up to trace Matt’s jaw, before he cups his cheek. “I know what you need. I’ll give it to you, it’s been enough for today. You’ve earned it.”

He leans in, pressing his lips to Matt’s trembling ones. He doesn’t miss the sob that escapes Matt’s, and the way Matt’s body slumps back in relief. He’s tamed the beast, and Alex’s heart flutters at how Matt gives it all up for him.

The hand that had been caressing Matt’s cheek moves down, slides over muscle and welts and bruises, and eventually wraps around Matt’s aching cock. His muscles tense once more and his eyes squeeze shut as Alex’s hand moves. It takes two pumps of Alex’s fist, a string of moans from Matt and he’s coming, spurting in thick, white ropes over Alex’s hand and shirt.

Again, Matt slumps back, catching his breath and watching with glassy eyes as Alex brings his hand up to his face before his tongue lashes out over his fingers to taste Matt. He hums and smiles, and Matt smiles back as best as he can, spent. He sighs as Alex begins to untie the knots at his wrists and ankles and plucks him from the wall. It’s all accompanied by praise from the older man, about how proud he is of Matt, and how much he loves him. They steer towards the bed, and Matt lets himself fall right into it with a groan.

“I’ll get something to clean you up,” Alex mutters before pressing a kiss to Matt’s temple.

Matt hums appreciatively. “Next time’s your turn,” he slurs.

Alex grins before leaving the room.

“Sure.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I got you your Christmas present early,” Alex explains. “Wanna see it?”
> 
> “A-Am I not looking at it right now?”

When Matt pulls his keys from his pocket, he finds that his fingers are shaking from the cold, and when he can’t get the key in the lock of the front door, he wishes he’d brought his gloves along.

He’d only been out for a few minutes, making a quick stop by the supermarket to get those chocolate cookies Alex loves in time for Christmas, but in that time his digits had gotten cold to the point where they now felt frozen. But, the cookies are in his possession now, hooked securely under his arm.

Alex’s happy face would make Matt quickly forget about his cold state.

Suddenly, he’d fumbled the key in place, and he turns it with a relieved sigh, swinging the door open with a, “‘m home!”

Matt pulls his boots off by the door, and locks back up. Once inside, Alex is nowhere to be found. Matt puts the cookies down on the table and rubs his hands together to get the warmth back into them. Frowning, he checks the kitchen, and the bathroom, then hears a faint, “I’m upstairs!”

With a smile, Matt snatches the cookies from the table and rushes upstairs, excited to show Alex he’s got his hands on them after all.

“Al, look what I got ya,” Matt says as he opens the bedroom door. There, Matt stops dead in his tracks, and instantly, he isn’t feeling cold anymore.

Alex is sitting on his knees on the bed, bottom lip worried between his teeth, shyly wriggling his fingers together. There was a broad ribbon across his belly, the colour almost as red as his cheeks. That was the only thing the man was wearing, safe for a pair of see through white stockings. “Su-Surprise,” he says, voice shaking.

“What’s this?” Matt asks, approaching the bed.

“Well, I got you your Christmas present early,” Alex explains. “Wanna see it?”

“A-Am I not looking at it right now?”

Alex giggles. “No, no. Not yet, at least. Wait.”

Matt watches the man turn on the bed, to reveal a large red bow stretched over the small of his back and the top of his ass, the loose ends falling down over his cheeks.

Alex’s head turns over his shoulder. “It’s a joke, you know,” he says with a blush, “because you always tell me—”

“That ass is a gift.” Matt finishes the sentence with a laugh. “Yeah…” He mutters as he steps closer to the bed.

A hand comes down to slide over the shiny ribbon, before giving the flesh underneath a firm squeeze. Alex moves against the touch, arching his back further and stretching the bow tighter over himself.

“Permission to unwrap my present?” Matt asks, letting go of the grip he has on the smaller man’s ass to move to the bow once more. Alex nods, and teasingly, Matt gives the loose end a tug, the bow starting to come undone, before falling away completely. One end is still in Matt grasp, and he throws it aside to cup the flesh of Alex’s ass once more. “The perfect gift,” he chuckles.

“There’s more,” comes the soft sound of Alex’s voice. Without another word, he bends over on the bed, chest down, ass up, wiggling it in the air. “Have a look.”

Matt can feel his whole body react to the sight in front of him. His heartrate picks up, his hands are aching to touch, and he feels his cock jump. Matt’s hands are back there before he even thinks about wanting them there, thumbs spreading Alex’s cheeks to reveal the sparkly end of a plug.  It’s red, to match the ribbon, and in the shape of a star, to match the Christmas-y theme.

“God, Alex…” Matt begins, unable to finish his sentence.

“I take it you like it, then,” Alex says.

He sounds proud, full of confidence, and Matt loves it. Wants him right here, right now, but instead hears himself asking, “What happens next?”

“Whatever you want, Maffew.”

Matt thinks on his answer, thumbs still spreading Alex open to watch the crimson jewel sparkle in the softly lit room. Alex gasps when Matt’s thumb accidentally slips down, pushing against the toy. With thumb and forefinger, Matt tugs at it, feeling it slipping out a bit, before giving it another push back inside. It makes Alex gasp again, and shudder, a faint moan bubbling from his throat before relaxing once the toy is settled again.

“Think I’ll have a taste first,” Matt decides then.

Alex groans at the idea, sinking further down into the mattress as Matt falls to his knees behind him. His hands slide down the back of Alex thighs, over the stockings he’s wearing, before sliding back up to squeeze and grope and spread.

Once more, thumb and forefinger close over the end of the plug between Alex’s cheeks, tugging softly, until he can feel the toy starting to slip out. Alex’s eyes are closed in concentration, little puffs of breath escaping him as he wills himself to relax. He moans when the plug reaches its widest point, where Matt twists it around. With a wicked grin, he fucks Alex with it a little, before finally pulling it free. Alex sighs in relief, chest heaving against the duvet.

Matt keeps still for a bit, watching as lube dribbles down Alex’s perineum, watching how red and open Alex’s hole is, all ready for him. Unable to hold back any longer, Matt leans in, tongue laving over the spot he’s been watching with a groan. Instantly, Alex pushes back with a moan, making Matt’s nose press into Alex’s skin. Matt smiles, and his tongue works, circling around and around, before slipping inside. The taste is familiar, sweet, mixed with something Matt can’t really place, something that’s possible uniquely Alex, something Matt can’t get enough of. When Matt pulls away, it’s with another groan, and a thin line of saliva still connecting him to Alex. He presses his lips to Alex’s left cheek, catching his breath and mumbling his praise for the older man and the perfect gift he’s been given.

“More, Maffew,” Alex breathes. His cheek is pressed into the mattress, eyes hazy and mouth hanging open. “I want your mouth, please, more.”

Matt ruts against the bed, his cock pushing against his fly, throbbing at the soft pleas leaving Alex’s mouth. He’s aching for some relief, but loves how he’s making the smaller man writhe and moan and take everything Matt gives him. He bites the soft flesh under his mouth, and he feels Alex’s body jerk away at the sensation before pushing back against the contact. It leaves a mark on Alex, and Matt sees it briefly as he moves his head back to the centre, tongue slipping and sliding, letting his mouth come off with a wet _pop!_ A high pitched sound leaves Alex’s mouth when he does, and Matt repeats the action, feeling Alex shudder and hearing him moan at the sensation.

He pulls away, then, spits down on where his mouth had been just moments before, and takes his thumb to spread it around, slicking Alex up as he does. Softly, he presses his thumb down, and it slips inside, slick and easy.

“Look at that…” Matt mumbles. He pulls his thumb free, replacing them with two fingers, watching with wide eyes as they slide inside with ease. “Taking it like it’s nothing.”

“’s not enough, though,” comes Alex’s slurred reply. He’s pushing back already, trying to get more of Matt as he does, hand wrapped around his leaking cock and pumping lazily.

“No? Want more, baby?” Matt purrs, twisting his fingers and delighting in the sounds Alex makes in response. “Want my cock?” He doesn’t have to wait for a response. Knows what it will be before Alex has even stuttered out his, “Yes, p-please.”

+

 _It’s amazing how open he is,_ is what Matt thinks when he pushes inside.

There’s barely any resistance from Alex’s body, the plug having done it’s work perfectly. Alex is holding himself up with his hands, and hungrily takes everything Matt’s offering with a proud huff and a swing of his hips.

Once Matt’s pelvis is snug against Alex’s ass, Matt pulls the other up until they’re both sitting up on their knees. Large hands splay out over Alex’s torso, holding him close as Matt’s hips begin to wind. Alex’s breath comes out in shaky puffs each time Matt pushes inside, and when Matt’s fingers begin toying with his nipples, it goes straight to his cock. He grips it then, pumping to match the rhythm in which Matt’s hips work, and his other hand moves up, until his arm is slung around his neck and his fingers can bury themselves into Matt’s short hair.

With a tap to his jaw, Matt gets Alex’s head to turn, and when the angle is right, he presses their lips together. It’s surprisingly soft, but with a certain urgency, like they both know they won’t last long like this. Matt’s tongue dips into Alex’s mouth, where the smaller of the two can taste everything that’s happened before. When Matt’s hands move up Alex’s sides, his fingernails drag along his flanks, leaving marks and making Alex moan into his mouth.

“Fu-uck, Maffew,” Alex sighs, tightening his grip on Matt’s head, his body meeting Matt’s thrust for thrust. “You feel so good like this.”

Matt moans in agreement, picking up the pace and watching Alex’s face twist with pleasure. “I know, baby.” He presses another kiss to those pouty lips, “Just a little more, yeah?” Watching Alex nod, he finds himself copying the movement.

Pleasure starts to flare up somewhere in Matt’s belly, knowing Alex is close as well, knowing Alex had been sitting here waiting for this exact moment while he himself was out, preparing himself and getting all dolled up for this.

“Maffew, I…” Alex’s voice suddenly bubbles up. “Keep going, babeh, I…”

Matt takes his cue, and reaches around to take over for Alex, stroking him to a finish that starts with a high pitched shout and ends with thick, white streaks of come all over the headboard. He’s slumping back against Matt, pushing his hips down as best as his shaking thighs will allow.

Post-orgasm everything’s much tighter around Matt’s cock, and he groans at the squeeze, and steady pulse, before reaching his own with one final thrust. Slowly, they come to a halt, Matt still buried deep when they still.

“Don’t wanna move,” Alex says, smiling, still blissed out. “Actually, don’t know if I could if I wanted to…”

Matt smiles right back, “We’ll have to.”

He manoeuvres Alex off his lap, his cock slipping free with a wet sound, before putting Alex on his back next to him. Immediately, Alex rolls over on his front, burying his face into the pillow with a content sigh.

Matt laughs, out loud this time. “Gotten what you had in mind, hmm?”

“Most of it, yes.”

“Brat…”

Alex huffs. “Like you weren’t a happy participant. I got you a good gift.”

Matt snorts. “That you did.” Suddenly, he’s remembering a gift of his own, crawling towards the end of the bed. “Speaking of gifts...”

“Hmm?” Comes Alex’s reply, as he looks over his shoulder.

“Hungry?” Matt asks, holding up the box of cookies.

And in the end, Matt gets that big smile he had been hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW!) [In case you'd like a little help imagining this ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/cf/22/cdcf22037eea468799a89d2bdc6b4de0.jpg)


End file.
